


You're not from here - Marco x reader (Modern AU?)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: Ok, yes, this is crazy. Yes, it doesn't make sense. I know.I was listening to the song "You're not from here" from Lara Fabian and had this "idea".( www.youtube.com/watch?v=Teg8c5… )





	1. You're not from here - Ch 1

\- "Hi there, can I help you? you don't look so good..."

-"Oh, hi, yes, thanks. where am I?"

-"Well, right now you are in the middle of the sidewalk, and you're blocking the entrance to the Coffe shop... So if you don't mind moving..."

-"The what? "

\- "The Coffe shop... are you ok?"

-"I don't know."

-"Do you need help? you want me to help you go somewhere?"

-"Yes, maybe. I need to get back to the Headquarters."

-"The Headquaters from what??"

-"From the Training Corps, of course".

-"So you are a soldier then?"

-"Yes, I'm joining the Military Police."

-"Oh, that's cool, I guess."

-"What you mean you guess? It's a great honor to serve the king! 

-"The king!?? are you English or something? that would explain the funny outfit..."

-"English? what do you mean? I'm training to protect the king! in wall Sina! others are going to the garrison, and others in the survey corps, so they can kill the titans."

-"....."

\- "Ok, look, I think you need to rest, maybe go to the hospital, I think you may have hit your head or something. Here there are no titans, no wall Sina, and we don't have a king, we have a president."

-"What? that can't be right ma'am"

-"Please don't call me that. I'm (Name). What's your name?"

-"I'm Marco."

 

....I know you  
You're not from here  
I've waited for you to appear...

....You're not from here  
Not from this here and now  
Just a touch of yours  
And I fly, and I fly, and I fly....


	2. You're not from here - Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2! Hope you like it!  
> Please leave a comment

You were looking at the guy standing in front of you, facing a decision. 

“Look, Marco, I don’t normally do this, but, would you like to go in with me and have a cup of coffee? Or tea, maybe?” 

“Tea sounds good, ma'am”

“I told you not to call me that!” 

“Sorry! I meant (Name)” 

“Ok, let’s go then”

You were walking towards the door when he quickly walked past you and opened the door for you.

 _“This guy is very polite, looks like he is from another era or something"_ you thought

Once in the Cafe, you both sat down on a small table near a window. He tried to pull back the chair for you to sit but you didn’t let him. It was too much for you.

You order a _(favorite kind of coffee)_ for you and a black tea for him. 

You looked up from your coffee cup and faced him.

“So, Marco, you said you are lost? You don’t know where you are?” you asked 

“No, I don’t understand, the last thing I remember is being with my friends and comrades. We were fighting titans, trying to recover Wall Rose. And now I’m here… it doesn't make any sense…” He looked at you. He was clearly very confused.

“No. No it doesn't” you answered, looking at him like he had radioactive spiders on his face.

_This guy is nuts_

You were about to say something when you phone rang.

He looked at it like he had never seen a Smartphone before.

“Sorry, I have to take this, you will be ok if I let you alone for a moment?” you asked

“Yes, sure, go ahead” He was still kind of shocked looking at your phone

You stood up and walked near the counter. It was your best friend Mia calling.

“Hi Mia”

“Hey (Name)!, where are you? I thought you were going to grab some coffee and came to my place”

“Yeah, I was, I´m sorry, but I ran into this guy outside the coffee shop. He seems to be lost, or crazy, and i don’t know… but I felt sorry for him so I invited him a cup of tea”

There was a long pause on the other side of the line.

“(Name) you are kidding right? You invited a total stranger, who you also say seems to be crazy, for a cup of tea?”

“Well… it sounds crazy when you put it that way, but he seems harmless”

“Sure, sure, let me guess… he is hot right?” 

When Mia asked you that, you couldn’t help it but to look at Marco. He was taller than you and under that strange outfit he seemed to be well build. He had short dark hair, and some adorable freckles on his face. He was looking back at you, with his light brown eyes and gave you a shy smile. You blushed madly and looked away.

“He kinda is…"


	3. You're not from here - Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3!  
> I`m not so happy with this one but i needed to write it to get the idea going... if its makes any sense CURSE YOU!  
> anyway...  
> Thank you for your comments and for reading!
> 
> A/N: In this AU both Reader and Marco are over 21 years old.

After finishing you call with Mia you walked back to your table.

"Sorry, it was my friend Mia, I was supposed to go to her place..." you explained

"Your friend was inside that thing!?? how is that possible!??" He pointed at your cellphone

"You don't know what a cell phone is??" you widen your eyes

"A what?? and what are those things out there on the street?" he asked, pointing at the cars that were passing by.

You Facepalmed

"Ok, this is crazy. Marco I think we should take you to a hospital. You probably have hit your head or something and that's why you don't remember anything..." you said as calm as possible

"You don't believe me..." he said, looking away.

He looked very sad. You couldn't help it but to feel bad, really bad.

"Hey, is not that... but come-on, put yourself in my place! what would you think? I have JUST met you. May be in the hospital at least they can check you out and see if you are hurt or something. I mean, You can't deny that you were lying on the sidewalk, under the rain, can you?"

"Well, yes, that's true. Ok, lets go. Maybe you are right and they can help me." He said more cheerfully.

"Great! it is A couple of blocks from here and it's not raining right now, we can walk, so we don't need to use the bus."

"Use the what?"

"Oh my God... just follow me." You sighed

 

You two left the Cafe and walked to the Hospital.

There, you explained to a nurse how and where you had found Marco. Now a doctor was checking him, and you were waiting outside the room.

"Miss(Name)(Last name)?"

The doctor that was checking on Marco came out of the room and called you.

"Yes, is me" You stood up and walked to him

"Miss we have run some test on your friend. Physically, he seems to be ok. Mentally, well He responded well to all of our questions. but we seem to have suffered from some kind of shock or trauma that is making him believe that he is from some other reality." he stated

"Yes, I know. He believes he kills Titans and he doesn't know what a cell phone is!!" you said annoyed

"Yes, well, like I was saying. That was probably caused from some traumatic experience. You  
told to the nurse that you have just met him?"The Doctor asked you

"Yes, a couple of hours ago actually"

"Ok, well, the truth is that there is no point on keeping him here because his state will only change by itself. There is no cure, he can be back to normal later today, maybe next week or maybe never. He doesn't seems to be dangerous for other or himself, But if he has no family or place to go, we can transfer him to the mental hospital"

"What??? no, no, that won't be necessary, he can come with me." you said without thinking this through.

"Are you sure Miss(Last Name)?" the doctor asked you raising an eyebrow

"Y-yes, i'm sure" you lied

Twenty minutes later you were on your way home.

With Marco.


	4. You're not from here - Ch 4

You opened your apartment door. You lived in a nice and quiet neighborhood.

"Come in, this is my home" you said while making a gesture for him to enter.

"Thank you" he responded.

Once inside your apartment you turned the lights on. It was a small but comfortable one bedroom apartment whit a small living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a small balcony.

He stood in the middle of the living room looking around the place.

"Your home is so nice (Name)"

"Thank you. But Marco, listen, lets make something clear, if you try to kill me while I'm sleeping or something like that I will cut your head off. I know martial arts you know!?" you lied. A big fat lie.

"You do?? me too!! well, not martial arts, but I now hand to hand combat" he said cheerfully.

You looked at him in disbelief

_Shit. awesome. this is fucking awesome. I brought a mental unstable "karate kid" home. I'm crazier than he is!_

"Yay! Great!" you mumbled with a fake smile.

He walked and stood in front of you "You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you. I'm more than grateful that you are helping me, without even knowing me. Thank you (Name)"  
He clasped his hands on yours. It took you by surprise, but you didn't take them away. You blushed

"Y-you are welcome Marco. Now, I think you should take a bath and change those strange clothes. I don't understand how you can walk around will all those straps around you." you pointed at him

He looked down to his uniform.

"I don't have anything else" he shrugged

"I know, I may have something for you to wear, wait here"

You walked out of the living room, into your bedroom. After a few minutes you were back.

"I have a cousin that stayed here some time ago. He left some clothes here and I don't think he will need them back.I think this will fit you. The bathroom is over there, down the hall. There are Towels in there"

You handed him the clothes and pointed at the bathroom door.

His gaze followed your hand. He looked at you and nodded.

"Ok, thank you" He went down the hall.

You looked at him going into the bathroom and sighed.

You phone was ringing again. You had left it over the kitchen counter

"Why don't you just text like normal people do?"

"Hey! Don't be a bitc..."

"Ok, ok, sorry! how are you Mia?"

"I'm fine! I was just checking on you"

"I'm home now"

"Oh, great! I was worried about you and the hot crazy extranger..."

"Well... actually, he is here" You said in a lower tone

"WHAT!?? you took him home with you!?"

Before speaking again, you walked into the small hallway and looked at the bathroom door. You could hear the water from the shower running, so you spoke again.

"Yes. I took him to the hospital, they said that he must have suffered some trauma or shock, that he will snap out of whatever is he has, in his own time, but he is not dangerous. He has no one, or at least he doesn't remember having someone here, so they were going to take him to the mental hospital. I felt bad for him. So I brought him here" you explained to her

"Well, (Name), I think you are crazy. But, ok. just promise me you will call me if something happens" she pleaded

"Yes, mom, don't worry, I will" you joked

"Ha ha very funny. Good night (Name)"

"Night Mia!" you hanged up

Marco came out of the bathroom and walked over to you. He was wearing the clothes you gave him. Some dark jeans, a white T-shirt, a blue sweater and brown shoes. you couldn't help it but to stare at him.

_Damn, he was fine_

"I see they fit you" you said looking at him.

"Yes! The shoes are a bit big, but they're fine, thank you"

"Please stop thanking me. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am, b-but you don't have to feed me, you had already done so much an..."

"Don't be silly, you have to eat and so do i." You interrupted him "You can watch some TV while I cook" you said turning back to the kitchen.

"Watch what?" he asked

You froze and turned back to face him.

"Marco, I can't explain to you all the things that are in here and that you propbably don't know what they are. Not today at least, I'm too tired, maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry." you sighted

"Is ok, I understand, I will just sit here and wait for you. Or I could help you cook." he smiled at you

"You cook?" you raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I do" His smile at you again.

"Ok, came with me then. I'm making some hamburgers"

He walked into the kitchen by your side

"What are ham.."

"Oh for god sake!!" you growled

"I'm kidding, I'm just kidding with you!" He laughed

"I know what hamburgers are... I think"

_He was also so damn cute_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


	5. You're not from here - Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any comments or opinions.

It had been three weeks since you and Marco were living together.

The thought of that was completely strange to you. One day you were a single girl living alone in your apartment, and the next you had a roommate.

A roommate that you had found Lying on the sidewalk. A roommate that claim could kill Titans, swing from the trees with some estrange gear, kick someones ass in combat, AND Said to be very good with guns. Yes, that guy you took home with you.

But, he was also completely reliable, he helped you in every little thing he could, he was extremely thankful for everything (sometimes too much thankful for your taste), and was always in a good and calm mood, which was contagious.

Another thing was, even when you didn't want to admit it to yourself, that you liked him. You had a big crush on him. No-one ever had been capable of making you blush twenty times a day. Sometimes with no apparent reason. You loved all Marco's freckled features.

And that scared you to the core. You didn't know if he felt the same way. Sometimes you had caught him staring at you. Then he would blush and look away.

You had introduced him something you knew would help him. Something that had the answers to all (OK, maybe not all, but pretty much all) his questions about the world you lived in. GOOGLE.

First you taught him what a computer was and how to use it. Then, google.  
So he could spend his time searching in the computer, or walking around your neighborhood while you were working or attending your classes. HHe had told you in more than one occasion that he wanted to found a job, so he could pay you back and help you with all the extra expenses. But you thought it was too soon. 

He had also met some of your friends. You didn't want to introduce him to them, yet. But Mia had decided she had to meet the mystery men that was living with you. One day she showed up at your front door. With her boyfriend, and two of your closest friends.

Luckily they didn't ask him anything about where he came from, or his life there. Most of the time the five of you talked and remembered some old funny stories form when you were kids. Marco listened to all of them quite amused. You were happy to find out that he was really sociable. He was a “People person”. Your friends loved him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

Your eyes snapped open. You heard someone screaming, no, no Screaming, crying. Was it a dream or something? You didn’t know. It was still dark. You looked at your alarm clock over your nightstand.  
3 am.

You turned to your side, and sat on the bed. You still could hear that. You walked out of your bedroom, into the living room.

You could hardly see. The only light was the one that come from the street, through the folds of the curtains in the living room windows.

Marco was sitting on the couch. He had his elbows on his knees and His face was hidden in the palm of his hands. His body was shacking.

“Marco? Are you OK?” You walked slowly towards him.

“(Name)?” He raised his head to look at you. He had red, puffy eyes.  
You sat next to him.

“What happen? Are you OK?”

He looked away.

“S-sorry, I woke you. I-I saw my friends. Or who were supposed to be my friends. We were on a roof. I don't understand what happened. They... they took my gear. Then something caught me. everything was dark...” He gasped. He looked at you. Tears were filling his eyes.

“Marco what are you saying?”

His lips were shaking.

“I-I Think I'm supposed to be dead” tears were pouring from his eyes

“What?? No, no, that's crazy! You are here! With me! It was just a dream! Just a bad dream!” You pulled him against your body and embrace him. His head was against your chest. 

He stopped crying but his body was still trembling. You started running your fingers through his hair.

“It’s OK. It’s OK. Calm down...”

"Thank you.” He whispered. 

You stayed like that for several minutes, in the dark.  
Finally, he stopped shaking. He seated straight and looked into your eyes. He glanced at your lips, then your eyes, then your lips again.

Whiteout thinking you cupped his wet cheeks in your palms and slowly pulled Marco towards you pressing your lips against his, kissing him sweetly.  
First he kissed you back in the same way, but then he deepened the kiss, kissing you hungrily. You felt a little surprise, but kept on kissing, you let out a soft moan

Still kissing you, he took you by the waist and pulled you onto his lap. His back was resting against the couch. You were now sitting on top of him, your legs around his waist. He felt so good you didn't wanted to stop it ever. You continued on like this for some time, kissing, touching, feeling.

Finally, gasping, you broke apart. He slowly leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes closed. Just then you noticed you were in your pajamas, but he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

“You are so beautiful. I...love you (Name)” He said quietly, his freckled face blushing.

“I love you too Marco” You whispered.

“Please don't leave me. You're all i have”

He opened his eyes, and the sadness you saw in them almost made your heart break.

“I will never leave you” you assured him and gave him a soft peck on the lips

“Come, you’re sleeping with me tonight”. You stood up and held out your hand. 

Marco smiled warmly at you, he took your hand and you led him to your bedroom.


	6. You're not from here - Ch 6

Marco opened his eyes to see you staring at him. But your eyes weren’t focusing in his eyes. What were you looking at? Was his bed hair that bad? Had he being drooling in his sleep?

Noticing he was awake you warmly smiled at him but as fast as you had focused on him, your glance drifted away again.

"Good mooring (Name). Is everything all right?"

"Yes." You answered quickly, still concentrating on something else.

"What are you looking at? Is something on my face?" He asked bringing his fingers to his face.

"Sorry! I was just counting your freckles while you slept" You giggled.

"You what...?" His eyes were wide, and he lightly blushed

"I was bored... and you have a lot of freckles, you know? And not only in your face by the way..." You said lifting up the covers a little.

Now Marco´s face was completely red.

"(Name)!" He yelled as he pulled down the covers again.

I'm just messing with you! And is not as if I haven’t already seen you naked" You said wiggling your eyebrow. He was so fun to mess with.

"You are mean" He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, pressing his lips onto yours, for a quick kiss.

"I want more of those kisses but sadly I have to go to work... and you have that interview today!" You said pouting at first but smiling after.

"You are right. You go get ready first. I will make some breakfast"

Shuffling out from under the covers and leaving the room you headed towards the bathroom.

More than four months had passed since you are Marco where together as more than just friends. He had started looking for a job. The problem was that He didn’t have any id or documentation. You had already started helping him apply for all the documents he needed, but this situation had made the task of finding a job almost impossible.

Luckily you friend Mia had told you that his boyfriend´s family owned a Restaurant, and they were short on personal. Being your friends, they were willing to give Marco a chance (at least a job interview) while he was getting his papers in order.

When you came out you sensed the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes, your favorite breakfast. After getting dress you walked into the kitchen just in time to find Marco punting down the plates with food over the table. He was already dress, wearing black pants, a light blue shirt and black shoes.

"You look really good"

"Thanks! You too" He said smiling at you.

You sat down at the table and were about to take the first bite when you started feeling really sick.

Jumping up for the chair you ran to the bathroom closing the door behind you.

Marco looked at you with widen eyes. After a few seconds he ran after you, standing outside the bathroom.

“(Name)? What’s wrong? Are you OK?” He asked lightly knocking on the door.

The sound that came out of the bathroom indicated that you were throwing up, and not OK.  
When you finally came out of the bathroom your eyes were all red and you face all sweaty.

“I think I’m sick…” you murmured

“I can see that” He told you wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “You should stay home today. Maybe I should stay with you” He suggested

“No, no, It's OK. It's probably just because of that fish we had for dinner yesterday. I'm calling in sick. But you go to the interview. I'll be fine!”

“Are you sure? At least go to bed” He sounded worried.

“Yes, it's OK. Go” You pulled away from him and walked to the room. Once in bed you texted your boss to tell her you weren't going to work today, and explained the reason. Marco came in and gave you a quick kiss on the top of your head.

"I'll be back soon"

After a few minutes you heard Marco leaving the apartment. You had almost fallen asleep when you stated feeling sick again, and this time you almost didn’t make it to the bathroom.

What was this about? You were the type of people that didn’t usually get sick, and hardly ever throw up. Then it hits you. _Oh no…_

Standing up from the bathroom floor you putted on some shoes, grabbed your purse and ran out of the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Marco came back. He found you sitting on the couch at the living room, passing the pages of some magazine.

“Hey! How are you feeling? I have good news! I got the job!” He said with a big smile while sitting next to you.

“Congratulations! That great!” You said looking him.  
He could tell something was going on. You seemed genuine happy for him but you look was a bit off. Like you were thinking about something else.

“Thank you. But you look worried. (Name), was wrong?” He asked moving closer to you.

“I have news too” You said biting your lower lip.

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


End file.
